


Take A Sip (And Let's Get Drunk)

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Work Together, Drunk Derek Is Surprisingly Chatty, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drunk At New Years Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Sip (And Let's Get Drunk)

Derek is pretty sure that Stiles’ eyes are the most beautiful thing that he’s ever seen.

 _Really_ , they are!

They can go from this soft, glowing amber to a bright golden hue whenever he’s happy, like he’s got drops of sunlight captured in his gaze… It makes Derek feel warm and good every time that Stiles looks at him, focuses all his attention on Derek like he’s the most important thing in the whole world.

Or maybe it’s Stiles’ _smile_ that the most beautiful thing that Derek has ever seen.

Like, he has all these different smiles for different occasions; some are really more like little additives to the sarcastic remarks that he makes, others are ways he covers up the fact that he really just wants you to be hit by a bus, and then there are Derek’s favorites:

The ones that just _bloom_ across Stiles’ face, like he can’t keep his happiness contained and it doesn’t just stay on his face, it moves through his entire body and lets everyone know that he’s happy.

Yes, Derek’s pretty sure that Stiles’ smile is absolutely **_breathtaking…_**

"Oh. _My. **God!** Tell me_ you are taping this!”

Derek blinks, pulled away from his contemplation of his fiance’s many beautiful assets to try to find whoever said that, but the room is dancing along with the music playing, so he decides that whoever is taping things should be left alone for now.

He has more important things to worry about, anyway.

Like whether it’s Stiles’ eyes or his smile that’s his most beautiful feature.

"Trust me, I am getting evidence as blackmail for later. You have _no idea_ -“

Maybe it’s just Stiles’ entire face that’s the most beautiful thing Derek has ever been graced with seeing, and maybe he should tell Stiles that before he decides Derek isn’t worth being blessed with his presence anymore…

That thought makes Derek really sad, so he reaches out and tugs on Stiles’ sleeve, making sure that he has Stiles’ attention even though he’s been grinning at Derek for a while now.

"You’re really pretty… **Beautiful!** You’re really **_beautiful._** ”

"And you’re _really drunk_ , Der-Bear. And saying a lot more than you think… I’m pretty sure that you’re going to try to kill Scott when you sober up.”

"But I can’t kill Scott," Derek shakes his head, stopping when it makes the room _dip_ as well as dance, “It’ll make you sad and I don’t wanna make you sad. I wanna make you happy. I wanna make you happy _all the time_.”

"You do," Stiles promises, still smiling so it must be true, "but I think we’ve stayed for long enough. I believe that you’ve never drank before now, so you can tell me ‘I told you so’ when you sober up."

"Didn’t like the way it tasted, but you were drinking, so I drank. Love you. Wanna make you happy."

It’s getting a little harder to string sentences together, and Derek is vaguely aware that he’s being moved, but it’s too dark to be able to make anything out.

"Stiles?"

"Right here, Derek," What feels like a hand on his arm squeezes, before he’s being put on something soft and warm. "You didn’t have to drink just because I was, I wouldn’t have minded… Not that the fact that you become _a very happy_ _drunk_ isn’t nice, but I’m perfectly happy with my Sourwolf of a fiance.”

Derek grins. “You’re marrying me.”

"That I am, oh future husband of mine."

"You love me."

There’s the faintest feeling of a hand on his cheek.

"I do."

"I love you too."

Lips press against his forehead as Derek finally slips into sleep, Stiles’ voice the last thing he hears.

"I know."


End file.
